Kombat in the Kingdom
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Scorpion was defeated by Sub-Zero, but before the Fatality was dealt, he was mysteriously transported to Enchancia. After waking up and defending the castle from an attack, Sofia begins to gain his trust, but Scorpion believes that he does not belong there. I do not own anything featured.
1. Chapter 1

***Daisy, Obi-Wan, Kenny, and I are in the middle of a video call. Mason and Cyborg walk in.***

**Cyborg: Archer. How's the move coming along?**

**Me: Well, my family and I got most of our stuff in the storage and we just checked into our hotel.**

**Obi-Wan: Well, we hope you get back soon.**

**Me: I will, Kenobi. Oh, before I forget, I have a whole new story idea. I'm about to get started on it whenever I could.**

**Daisy: That sounds cool.**

**Kenny: I totally agree.**

**Mason: Same here. I guess we better get going now.**

**Me: Of course. I'll see you guys when I get back. *Everyone starts to leave. Daisy turns to face me and winks at me* Even while I'm gone this long, some things never change. You readers enjoy this chapter. *call ends***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sofia the First.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 1: Awakening

In a coliseum under a blazing sun, a ninja clad in yellow with chalk white eyes and twin swords on his back and a kunai attached to his belt was fighting another ninja clad in blue with a dragon medallion on the right side of his chest. The yellow clad ninja threw his kunai at the blue ninja, but he formed an ice sword in his hand and deflected it. He froze the yellow ninja and kicked him right onto his back. He turns his head to face Emperor Shao Kahn, who wore a skull-like helmet, spiked shoulder pads with similar knee pads and gauntlets, and a skull medallion embedded in intersecting straps across his chest.

"What are you waiting for? Finish Him!" Shao Kahn shouted. The blue-clad ninja created another sword and raised it into the air. Before he dealt the finishing blow, there was a blinding light. When the light faded away, the yellow-clad ninja had vanished.

"What?" The blue-clad ninja complained.

"What just happened?" Shao Kahn asked. The blue ninja became angry with this and left the coliseum. The yellow ninja woke up and finds that he was in a forest. He was weak from his injuries and before he passed out, he saw a small figure approach him.

* * *

Hours later…

"Are you sure you saw him in the forest?" a voice asked.

"I'm telling you, he was badly wounded. I wanted to get to school, but I can't just abandon him." Another voice answered. That voice sounded female.

"From the looks of his injuries, it seems you did the right thing bringing him here." The first voice said. Then, the yellow ninja woke up with a groan. The two people turn around to see him wake up. He turns his head to see two people. The first was a grown man wearing a white overcoat over a green polo shirt with a single yellow stripe and tan pants. The other was a 7-year-old girl with auburn hair wearing a pearl-lined lavender gown and a bright purple amulet with a white border.

"Wh-what happened?" the yellow ninja asked.

"Well, you were in the forest with some very bad injuries. You were lucky this young princess here found you and brought you here." The man said. The yellow ninja got up and bowed to the young girl.

"It is a privilege to meet you, princess. I am Hanzo Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu clan, but I am better known as Scorpion." Scorpion introduced himself as he stood up.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Scorpion. My name is Sofia." Sofia introduced herself.

"And I am Riley Santos, her royal doctor." Dr. Santos introduced himself. "What we want to ask you, Scorpion, is how did you come to Enchancia?"

"Enchancia? That's what this place is called?" Scorpion asked, looking around. Dr. Santos and Sofia nod. Scorpion reached into his back and finds that his swords were gone. "Where are my swords?!"

"Oh, yeah. Your swords are in the armory." Dr. Santos answered.

"Take me there, now." Scorpion demanded.

"I'll take you there." Sofia said. Scorpion followed Sofia to the armory and finds his twin swords on a nearby table. He takes his swords and holsters them on his back. When he did, there was an explosion and dust flew down on them.

"What was that?!" Scorpion asked.

"The kingdom's under attack." Sofia said. She and Scorpion look outside and they find a group of knights approach the castle with cannons.

"Are those your knights?" Scorpion asked.

"No, they were sent from our rival kingdom." Sofia answered with a shake of her head. Then, Sofia's stepfather, King Roland II, stepped outside and approached the general of the hostile army.

"Stop this right now." King Roland demanded. Then, a knight shot him in the arm with his rifle.

"Dad!" Sofia screamed. Upon seeing that, Scorpion was angry. He leapt out of the window, took out his swords and driven one of them into the wall to slow his descent. King Roland slowly got up and glared at the general.

"Is this any way to greet another king?!" King Roland asked. "I demand that you leave my kingdom now!" Then, he was shot in the left leg. He kneels in pain.

"To Hell with your kingdom!" The general shouted as he pulled out a cutlass sword. He swings it at Roland, only to find it parried by two other blades. He finds that his attack was blocked by Scorpion.

(Battle Music: Mortal Kombat (2011) – Desert)

"No… To Hell with YOU!" Scorpion shouted as he pushed him off of his horse. The knights charged at Scorpion, but he was prepared for this. Scorpion charged at the army of knights and slashed down four of them with his swords. The knights pull out their own swords and fight the ninja. Two knights try to strike Scorpion, but he jumps into the air and kicks one of them in the head and stabs the other in the back. Four more surround him from all sides. Scorpion anticipates this and pulls out his kunai. It engulfs in flames and he spins it all around him, slashing the knights surrounding him. Another knight sneaks up behind him with a sword, but without looking, Scorpion stabbed him in the chest. After about twenty minutes, all of the knights, except for the general, were dead.

"W-w-what are you?" The general asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Scorpion answered. The general started to run from him, but Scorpion threw his kunai and it was driven into his back. "Come here!" He pulls the chain connected to the grip and the general was pulled towards him. Scorpion grabs his neck.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" The general asked in fear.

"Why are you attacking this kingdom?" Scorpion asked threateningly.

"Look, it wasn't my idea. He was the one who pulled the strings on this attack." The general confessed.

"Who?" Scorpion asked.

"We don't know. It was someone wearing a blue outfit and he had this strange medallion on him." The general answered in a panicked tone. Scorpion then recaps the events that occurred before being transported to the kingdom.

"That's all I need to hear from you." Scorpion said as he snapped his neck with his own hand and dropped him. Sofia came outside in time to see Scorpion with the entire army's lifeless bodies surrounding him.

"Unbelievable. He took down the entire army all on his own." Sofia said in surprise as Scorpion helped King Roland to his feet.

"That was amazing. Who are you?" King Roland asked.

"I am known by a lot of names, but you may only call me Scorpion." Scorpion said as he sheathed his swords.

"Well, Scorpion, I'd normally throw people in the dungeon for acts like that, but since you saved my kingdom, I'll make an exception." King Roland said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Scorpion said with a bow.

* * *

***Sofia, Amber, Kevin, and Derek are in the studio's game room playing doubles table tennis. The door opens and two familiar faces walk in with an unfamiliar one.***

**?: Excuse us. Is there anyone by the name Ghost Archer here?**

**Kevin: He's gone right now, but he'll be…**

***They look at them and see that it was Liu Kang and Raiden with a ninja clad in blue***

**Sofia: Liu Kang and Raiden?**

**Derek: What are you two doing here and who is that?**

**Raiden: Everyone, The ninja with us is Sub-Zero.**

**Kevin: That helps with one question, but that doesn't answer the other one.**

**Me: *appears on-screen* I invited them.**

**Amber: You did?**

**Me: That's right, Amber. You remember when Lindsey and Vanellope were kidnapped?**

**Amber: Oh yeah.**

**Me: What did I tell you? *doorbell goes off* I got to jet. My family and I brought some lunch. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

***After splitting up, Raven and I are in the west neighborhood looking for Krueger. After about 20 minutes, he sees a figure on the roof of a tall building.***

**Me: Up there. Raven, help me up there.**

***Raven grabs me by the wrists and carries me to the top. When we reach the top of the building, we see a man with third-degree burns all over his body wearing a red and dark green striped sweater, black trousers, and worn-out working boots. He also wore a pair of bladed brown gloves and a dark brown fedora***

**?: You must have a lot of nerve coming here.**

**Me: So you're Freddy Krueger.**

**Krueger: *turns around* The one and only.**

**Raven: So you're the one who terrorized Ryan in his dream.**

**Krueger: I'm the king of nightmares. It's what I do.**

**Me: Well, in that case, how about you take a vacation in Hell?!**

**Krueger: Bring it on!**

**Me: You asked for it. You readers enjoy this chapter while we deal with Krueger.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 2: Encounter

In a circular field enveloped by cherry blossom petals, Sub-Zero runs in and encounters a man with shaggy black hair over a red headband wearing only black and red pants with a red sash bearing a gold dragon symbol and spiked gauntlets meditating in the center. Sub-Zero gives a bow upon his presence.

"Liu Kang, there is a problem." Sub-Zero said.

"What could it be?" Liu Kang asked as he got up and faced the cryokinetic ninja.

"It's about Scorpion." Sub-Zero answered.

"Don't you think he may have taken his vengeance too far?" Liu Kang asked.

"It's more than that. He's disappeared." Sub-Zero said.

"To where?" Liu Kang asked.

"Who knows? It would be too risky to pursue him without any knowledge of his current location." Sub-Zero said. Liu Kang then got a look of shock.

"Find a portal and go to that world. Once you do, find Scorpion and bring him here." Liu Kang said. Sub-Zero nodded and proceeded out of the academy.

* * *

Atop the castle in Enchancia, Scorpion is watching the fields along the horizon. His mind is wandering about. He's most likely thinking about why he was transported to this mysterious world. After about 30 minutes, he jumps off the castle and lands in the courtyard perfectly. He was about to leave until he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Scorpion!" a voice called out. Scorpion turns around to see Sofia with her stepsiblings meet with him.

"Princess Sofia." Scorpion greeted with a bow. "I believe these are your stepsiblings."

"Yeah. This is Princess Amber and Prince James." Sofia introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Scorpion." James greeted.

"Is this the ninja you saw defeating those knights yesterday?" Amber asked her stepsister.

"Mm-hmm. He was badly wounded when I found him before the attack, so I took him to the castle infirmary." Sofia explained.

"You have?" James asked. Sofia nods with a smile. Scorpion starts to hear a mysterious noise behind him and it starts to get closer towards Sofia.

"Look out!" Scorpion shouted as he pulls out one of his swords and deflects the projectile, which was a glowing green arrow.

"What was that?" James asked in wonder.

"That was a spirit arrow. There's only one shaman I know that conjures those." Scorpion explained as a man with shoulder length black hair wearing a Native American outfit wielding spiritual tomahawks walked into the field.

"I have found you, Scorpion." The shaman said.

"Why are you here for me, Nightwolf?" Scorpion asked.

"I have sensed that the spiritual balance has shifted. To restore the balance, I must return you to the Netherrealm." Nightwolf said.

"I like to see you try." Scorpion retorted. "You three need to go somewhere safe." The three royal children took cover behind a nearby tree as Scorpion got ready to fight.

(Battle Music: Mortal Kombat (2011) – Bell Tower)

Nightwolf begins by enveloping himself in green spirit energy and charging at Scorpion, but he vanishes in a puff of black smoke. Nightwolf looks around for him. Scorpion reappears above him and attempts to strike him with his sword but Nightwolf anticipates this and counters by summoning a blast of lightning.

"I underestimated you, shaman. Too bad I won't go down easy." Scorpion said.

"We'll see." Nightwolf replied. Scorpion took out his kunai and threw it at the shaman. He retaliates by surrounding himself in green spirit energy. The kunai strikes him but the projectile is sent back at Scorpion. He grabs it when it was inches to his face and sheathes it. They then engage in close range combat.

"Man, Scorpion is quite the fighter." James said in amazement.

"What did I tell you?" Sofia asked. Scorpion manages to knock Nightwolf onto his back. He pulls out his sword and raises it into the air.

"Any last words, shaman?" Scorpion threatened.

"Just one: Now!" Nightwolf shouted. Scorpion looks behind him and a blur knocks him unconscious. When he comes to one hour later, James and Amber are beside him.

"What happened? Where's Sofia?" Scorpion asked, looking around.

"I think you might want to take a look at this." James answered, handing the specter a note. He takes the note. It read:

_Scorpion,_

_My deepest apologies for doing this, but you do not belong in this world. The balance of your world has shifted because of your absence. Sending Nightwolf and Kabal to battle you, kidnap Princess Sofia and take her to our world is the only way you'll respond to this message. If you want her safe and sound, come to the Wu Shi Academy in Earthrealm, alone. You'll find the portal behind the castle._

_Sub-Zero._

"Sounds like a trap." James warned. Scorpion was angry now.

"This ends now." Scorpion said with anger. "Tell your father what happened. I'm going to Earthrealm to get her back." Scorpion ran to the very back of the castle and found the portal. He immediately went through and the portal closes.

* * *

***Freddy Krueger is kneeling in pain when Raven and I defeated him.***

**Me: I think you've done enough damage here, Krueger.**

**Freddy Krueger: Don't think you've won.**

**Raven: What are you talking about?**

***My wrist-com starts to emit static.***

**Me: This is Archer.**

**Dante: *signal garbled* Archer, are you there?**

**Me: What is it, Dante?**

**Dante: I think we're in trouble. There's- *connection is cut off***

**Me: Dante? Dante, answer me! What have you done with them?!**

**Freddy Krueger: Well, if you want to know, they're in the old factory southeast of here**

**Me: The old factory, huh? Well, we better get there if we want to find them. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I am talking to Anakin, Cole, and Drift via video call. Clio and Optimus Prime walk in with a grey-clad ninja, and three other people, one of which is blind.***

**Me: I welcome you, Cyrax, Kenshi, Smoke, and Stryker.**

**Stryker: Pleased to meet you.**

**Kenshi: Though it isn't face-to-face.**

**Cole: Why are they here?**

**Me: Well, along with Liu Kang, Raiden, Sub-Zero, and a few others, they will be featured in my sequel.**

**Optimus Prime (AOE): Interesting.**

**Me: *checks watch* Well, I better get to work. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 3: Rematch

After commanding Amber and James to notify King Roland about Sofia's disappearance, Scorpion rushes to the rear of the castle to find the portal to his own world. Scorpion has a moment of clarity before crossing through the portal. After crossing, he finds himself in the Wu Shi Academy. After a moment of looking around, he encounters his greatest rival, Sub-Zero.

"So, you came." Sub-Zero said.

"Enough! Where is she?" Scorpion demanded. The cryokinetic responds by stepping to the side to reveal Sofia restrained by a pair of shackles made of ice.

"Scorpion! You came!" Sofia cried.

"Release her, now!" Scorpion ordered.

"No! You wanted her safe and here she is." Sub-Zero snapped. "I'll only release her if you defeat me in Kombat." He took his fighting stance.

"I've been waiting a long time to get my revenge. You shall pay for what you did!" Scorpion said to his rival as he took his fighting stance.

(Battle Music: Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance – Drum Arena, Dragon Fly, & Palace Grounds)

Sub-Zero started off by firing an ice ball at the pyrokinetic, but Scorpion evades by disappearing in a puff of black smoke. He reappears behind him and sends a strong punch to his head. Sub-Zero retaliates with a slash from his ice sword, which shatters upon impact. Scorpion shakes off the attack and pulls out his twin swords. Sub-Zero forms another sword with his ice and the two ninjas engage in close range combat. Scorpion and Sub-Zero continuously exchange blows from one another until Scorpion catches his rival off-guard and knocks him onto his back. The cryokinetic attempts to get up, but Scorpion pins him to the ground.

"Release her immediately!" Scorpion demanded.

"Very well. I shall release her." Sub-Zero said in defeat as Scorpion let him get up, only to find Sofia missing. "She's gone!"

"What?!" Scorpion shouted with flames burning around him. "I come here to give that princess a safe return to her home world and this is what you give me?!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Sub-Zero asked.

"You were the one who brought her here in the first place." Scorpion said.

"You threaten me? Tread carefully." Sub-Zero retorted.

"Oh, I'll tread carefully, alright..." Scorpion said as he took his stance. "...over your grave!" Sub-Zero took his stance, but before they got the chance to fight once more, they heard an earsplitting shriek.

"That noise." Scorpion said. The two ninjas look towards the direction of the shriek to find Sofia being carried off by a familiar sorcerer in red.

"I applaud you for your honor, Scorpion. Too bad it must come with a price." The sorcerer said.

"What do you want with her, Shang Tsung?" Sub-Zero demanded.

"Well, nothing serious. I've been hearing rumors that a powerful amulet can give the wearer immeasurable powers based on the deeds they perform." Shang Tsung explained. "And it looks like I found its owner. Farewell." He opens a portal behind him and prepares to leave the area with Sofia in tow. He laughs menacingly.

"Help me, Scorpion!" Sofia cried as she was carried off through the portal by the sorcerer.

"No!" Scorpion yelled. He attempts to pursue the sorcerer, but the portal closes before he can get to him. With Sofia once again kidnapped, Scorpion roars with rage and his body is cloaked in flames.

"Scorpion." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion turns behind him to see his rival in front of another portal. The flames around his body die down.

"What do you want?" Scorpion asked his rival.

"I know you blame me for bringing Sofia here, but if we are to rescue her, we will need to form a temporary truce and work together." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion groans upon hearing that.

"Very well." Scorpion said with a defeated tone.

"I will remain here and notify the others about what happened. You return to the other world and find anyone that can help us." Sub-Zero commanded. Scorpion nods and travels through the portal.

* * *

Back in Enchancia, the royal family is awaiting Scorpion's arrival. After telling King Roland and Queen Miranda about Sofia's kidnapping, even Amber and James are nervous about what will happen. Ten minutes go by and a portal opens, revealing Scorpion.

"What happened? Where's Sofia?" King Roland asked with worry.

"It pains me to say this, but Princess Sofia has been kidnapped by a sorcerer by the name Shang Tsung." Scorpion explained. Hearing the news, Queen Miranda breaks into tears. James tries to comfort her. King Roland and Amber bow their heads in disappointment. "But do not worry. I will find a way to rescue her."

"Well, I hope you bring her back safe." King Roland said.

"I will." Scorpion replied. King Roland cracks a small smile after hearing that. "Now then, in order to rescue her, I will need to find some assistance."

"I'm not sure what kind of help you're looking for." King Roland said.

"That is why I am venturing into this world to find what I'm looking for." Scorpion said.

"I hope you find it and rescue my daughter." King Roland said.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty. I will do what it takes to find your daughter and bring her here safely." Scorpion reassured. King Roland gives a helpful nod upon hearing those words as Scorpion left the castle in search of assistance.

* * *

***Stryker and Smoke are with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan in the lockdown room, where many of the criminals we caught are locked up***

**Smoke: So this is where all of the criminals are locked up.**

**Obi-Wan: That's right. We managed to apprehend Deathstroke and Bane yesterday.**

**Stryker: I heard about what happened in the dream world from Raiden.**

**Me: *appears on-screen* Liking the place so far?**

**Stryker: At least the cells here are better than those at the old police station. Love the firing range, though.**

**Ahsoka: I'm glad you like it.**

**Anakin: So when will you be back?**

**Me: Well, I still have over a week left.**

**Obi-Wan: Oh, that reminds me. What kinds of sectors did you come up with for that tournament?**

**Me: Good question. North is the Ice Sector, South is the Ocean Sector, East is the Mountain Sector, and West is the Desert Sector. Guess I better get to work on it. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


End file.
